firefandomcom-20200223-history
Brant County Fire Department
Brant County Fire Department History Brant County was formed in 1999 through the amalgamation of the following municipalities: *Brantford Township *Burford Township *Oakland Township *Onondaga Township *Paris *South Dumfries Township Fire stations Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 61 Dundas St. East, Paris Built 2002 :Pumper 13 - 2002 Kenworth T300 / Pierce (1050/800) (SN#3084277) :Pumper 91 (Spare) - 1990 Ford C8000 / Amertek (840/500) (SN#...VA03037) :Ladder 16 - 2006 American Lafrance Eagle (1750/250/100' tower) (SN#W91895) :Tanker 11 - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / E-One (1550/1800) (SN#8469) :Unit 18 - Zodiac Rescue Boat Fire Station No. 2 - 3 Airport Rd., Brantford Airport :Pump 21 - 2008 Kenworth T370 / Pierce (1050/1000) :Tanker 24 - 2005 Freightliner M2 / Dependable (-/2500) Fire Station No. 3 - 31 Potter Dr., Burford Built 1991 :2011 ? / Asphodel pump :Pumper 31 - 1993 International 4900 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1308) :Tanker 35 - 1993 Ford L8000 / 1986 Superior (-/2000) (ex-Calgary, Alberta (body)) :Tanker 34 - 1984 Ford F800 / Hutchinson (250/2100) (SN#84-6627) :Rescue 37 - 1996 Ford E / Wilcox light rescue Fire Station No. 4 - 12 Garnet Dr., Cainsville :Pumper 41 - 1999 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte pump (1050/600) (SN#13701) (ex-Collingwood, Ontario) :Tanker 44 - 2007 Kenworth / Pierce (420/2500) Fire Station No. 5 - 709 Mount Pleasant Rd., Mount Pleasant :Pumper 51 - 2001 Kenworth T300 / Pierce (1050/800) (SN#2442108) :Tanker 54 - 2009 Kenworth T300 / Rosenbauer (420/3000) Fire Station No. 6 - 734 County Rd. 54, Onondaga :Pumper 61 - 1986 International S1900 / Hub (625/1100) (SN#1170) :Tanker 64 - 2004 Peterbilt 335 / Danko (port./2500) :Rescue 67 - 1999 Ford E / Wilcox light rescue (former ambulance) :Unit 68 - Zodiac Rescue Boat Fire Station No. 7 - 72 Main St. North, St. George :Pumper 71 - 2005 Freightliner M2 / American Lafrance (1050/880) :Tanker 72 - 2006 Freightliner M2 / American Lafrance (625/2500) (SN#48169) :Tanker 74 - 1989 Ford F800 / Hub (-/1500) :2011 Freightliner M2 / Dependable heavy rescue :Rescue 77 - 1978 Ford C8000 / Saulsbury heavy rescue (ex-Manchester, Maryland) Fire Station No. 8 - 43 Simcoe St., Scotland Built 1960/1987 :Pumper 81 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (1050/900/30F) (SN#M6523) :Tanker 84 - 2004 Peterbilt 335 / Danko (port./2500) :Rescue 87 - 1996 GMC Top Kick LP / Dependable heavy rescue Assignment unknown :1994 Ford CF8000 / Almonte (840/800) (SN#8717) :Tanker 94 (Spare) - 1986 Ford F800 / Dependable (250/2500) :1926 Gotfredson / Bickle parade truck Retired apparatus :1984 Ford E / PK Welding light rescue (ex-Brantford, Ontario) :1981 International S1800 / Hutchinson (250/2100) :1981 Ford Chateau light rescue :1978 International L1800 / Hutchinson tanker (250/2000) :1976 Ford C900 / King pump (840/600) (SN#76035) :1976 Ford C900 / King pump (840/600) (SN#75077) :1975 Ford C900 / King (840/500) (SN#74046) :1975 International CO1910B / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#75022) :1975 International Loadstar / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#73069) :1975 Chevrolet C65 / 1956 Marsh/Nordic tanker (500/1500) :1973 Ford C900 / King pump (840/500) (SN#72037) :1972 Ford C900 / King/Local pump (1050/2200) (SN#71032) (Tank added onto chassis & body of an ex-London, Ontario snorkel) :1972 Ford C900 / King pump (840/500/55' telesqurt) (SN#71042) :1971 Ford F700 / King tanker (-/1500) (SN#71004) :1966 Ford C750 / King pump (625/600) (SN#66087) :1965 International CO1800 / Marsh pump (500/500) (SN#G1120) Future plans A new No. 5 station is planned for Mount Pleasant in 2011. Architects have been hired. Station No. 4 in Cainsville will also receive an addition in 2011. External links *Brant County Fire Department Category:Brant County Category:Departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus